


Bouquet für Rendezvous

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M, Short, Slow Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: [Universo alternativo, romance, historia corta]Vash Zwingli es un hombre que ha cosechado exito y plenitud en su vida laboral. Tiene su propia casa, y ahora es jefe de una oficina regional del banco en el que trabaja.En su vida emocional, hay poco que decir, además de una familia normal y su hermana pequeña, a la que adora. Y así, como nunca puso atención temas más personales, tampoco es sabedor de como lidiar con ellos; no cuando sus emociones se ven alteradas a la llegada de un hombre francés  como subordinado, con irritante (bonita sonrisa), y ojos claros encantadores.





	1. El cuadro en la pared

Caminó por el pasillo repleto de oficinas a cada costado, delimitadas por amplias paredes de cristal. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, todavía un poco tensó. _Definitivamente_, aún se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

En su camino, varios de sus subordinados le saludaban varios con sendas sonrisas, algunas con admiración, otras con sentimientos de inconformidad apenas fingida; esto último no le extrañaba, era en realidad una consecuencia normal al saber del ascenso de alguien, especialmente si se le consideraba todavía joven para el puesto (por más competente que fuera).

Incluso, para él, todavía era una sorpresa, un hecho grato (_e inesperado) _con el cual se reconocían sus importantes aportaciones, a pesar de haber comenzado como un simple cajero de un banco de la sucursal, que lo recibió mientras él se graduaba, esperando ganar un poco de experiencia y aprovechando el tiempo en lo que se recibía con un grado en economía.

Por supuesto, Vash nunca había sido de hacer las cosas a medias: sus destacables atribuciones lo llevaron a ascender, aunque jamás habría esperado convertirse en el nuevo jefe de las oficinas regionales, muchos menos de esa cadena de bancos en la que eligió trabajar por casualidad.

Algunos recibieron bien tenerlo de superior, otros, (era evidente), resintieron que el puesto que ansiaban fuera ocupado por alguien todavía _novato_ en ese campo.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, una al fondo del último piso, con paredes de cristal inmaculado, y una vista sorprendentemente espléndida de las calles de ese bullicioso centro urbano. Respiró hondo, todavía sintiéndose algo agobiado por tanto espacio dispuesto para él _(era demasiado, en su opinión)._

Comenzó su mañana revisando su agenda y bandeja a rebosar de correos, con suficientes pendientes como para incluso hacerle considerar saltarse su hora de comida (cosa que jamás consideraría, siendo bastante meticuloso con su salud).

Entre revisión de los rendimientos del último mes, y el silencio de su oficina, se hundió en trabajo hasta que tuviera que moverse a una junta.

Vash Zwingli era pleno en su vida profesional, lo suficiente para que él mismo se encontrara en dificultades de asimilarlo. Y sin duda, si daba los resultados esperados, probablemente tendría todavía más oportunidades de crecer; su familia no tenía grandes dramas desarrollándose, y su hermana menor era una joven maravillosa, admirablemente inteligente, ejemplar para su edad.

La verdad no tenía nada fuera de lugar en su vida, no al menos hasta que sus padres, (o en comentarios bien intencionados de Lili), sacarán a tratar otro tema que él había dejado de lado en su vida: su vida afectiva solo giraba en torno a su hermana menor, y las visitas ocasionales a sus padres; no había nada más, sus vivencias no tenían alguna experiencia romántica _significativa_, o al menos una que el considerara importante.

Sus relaciones se convirtieron en meras experiencias, a veces agotadoras, de muchas citas en la universidad de quienes apenas recordaba el nombre.

—_Herr Zwingli_ —llamó su asistente por el teléfono de su oficina—. _Ya tengo listas las notas para las junta de presupuesto en diez minutos_ —Vash agradeció, y decidió ignorar sus pensamientos inconvenientes sobre su vida personal.

Su día volvió a su rutina habitual, al menos en la que llevaba sumergido desde hace unos meses.

* * *

Cuando regresó a su casa esa noche, (una que había adquirido apenas tuvo la oportunidad) en la zona más tranquila de Zúrich; logrando así convencer a sus padres de dejar estudiar a Lili la universidad fuera de su ciudad natal bajo su cuidado, se encontró con algo muy peculiar que capturó su atención apenas dio un paso en su recibidor.

—¿Lili? —llamó Vash enarcando una ceja mientras sus ojos admiraban el objeto que anuló la blancura ininterrumpida, y el vació, que normalmente era esa pared sobre la chimenea.

—¡Hermano! Hoy llegas un poco más temprano, ya estoy por terminar de preparar algo para que cenemos juntos —saludó ella caminando a su lado, y dirigiendo sus ojos a donde estaban fijos los de su hermano, sonrojándose un poco como si fuera descubierta en una travesura—. Ah, una disculpa —comenzó ella—. Hoy pasaba por algunas tiendas del centro, y vi, en una de segunda mano, este cuadro tan bonito. No encontré donde más ponerlo, ¿está bien si lo dejo? —pidió ella con timidez, pero manteniendo su sonrisa amable de siempre—. Quería alegrar un poco la casa para ti: un poco de color para animar —agregó ella mirando contenta los colores de la obra.

Vash no era un experto en arte, pero sabía apreciarlo. A pesar de que ese cuadro probablemente no tenía un valor particular, los colores y sombras que se mezclaban en la detallada imagen de la pintura de un ramo de flores era..._acogedora_, combinaba perfectamente con la sobriedad de su decoración.

—Está bien, pero debes evitar gastar tu dinero en caprichos —contestó él entornando sus ojos para estudiar la pieza.

No dijo nada más, simplemente cedió a los deseos de su hermana con una sonrisa.

Lili rió al atisbar la rigidez de su hermano en cuanto a temas financieros se refería._No cambia_, pensó con ternura.

Extrañamente, se encontró bastante satisfecho con ese pequeño cambio en la cotidianidad que componía su casa y su entorno. Sin mayor comentario, ambos se fueron a cenar con la conversación frecuente de algún evento de interés en su día.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llegó con el sonar de su despertador, se enfocó, casi de manera automática, en comenzar su rutina de limpieza. Buscó algún conjunto, que a veces Lili, cuando tenía tiempo, le dejaba a la mano en su armario.

Desayuno solo, pues su hermana tenía clases por la tarde, y no deseaba importunar tan temprano para acompañarlo.

Encontró extrañamente (ahora que observaba con atención), incómoda la vista de esa pared blanca con aquel cuadro adornándola; particularmente porque esa mañana su mente decidió darle vueltas a lo poco que había en su vida, aparte de familia y trabajo.

Las palabras de su hermana sobre alegrarlo, aunque no lo había demostrado, si resonaron un poco en sus pensamientos.

Se comenzó a percibir receloso con aquel cuadro barato sobre la chimenea.

Se dirigió algo molesto a su trabajo esa mañana.

—_Herr_ Zwingli —lo recibió Annika, su secretaria, con una sonrisa y una taza de café con crema—. ¿Cómo está? Ya actualice su agenda, hubo un cambio hoy —explicó ella, observando a Vash torcer sus labios al escuchar que su horario había sido modificado, la mujer acostumbrada a su carácter arisco, suavizó su voz—. ¿Recuerda que ya habían contratado alguien para la vacante de supervisor de operaciones regionales? ¿Que estaría bajo su cargo? —explicó ella.

—_Ja, _por supuesto —asintió él sintiéndose algo distraído esa mañana al recordarlo con dificultad

—El proceso de capacitación ha terminado antes, y hoy vendrá a presentarse —explicó Annika—. Se agendó una junta breve para recibirlo, y comenzar a hablarle de sus actividades. Envíe su perfil hace un momento a su correo.

Vash que poco había recordado ese asunto, casi se sonrojó de ni siquiera haber intentado averiguar el estatus de uno de sus próximos subordinados.

Con unos minutos antes de la junta, Vash echó un vistazo al currículo enviado por su asistente. No obtiene más información del hombre, más que datos de su buena experiencia en empresas financieras, que es un poco mayor que él, y nota de inmediato una sonrisa nada profesional, sino más bien (_irritantemente)_ coqueta en la foto adjunta.

Vash concluyó que parecía una persona problemática.

Cuando llegó a la sala, ya había un círculo de personas hablando animadamente, que buscaron un lugar rápidamente al verle entrar. Muchos le saludaron apenados y con premura , acomodándose, dejaron el centro de la sala a un hombre curvos cabellos rubios atados primorosamente en un listón, quien le observó con ojos azules curiosos, y una sonrisa idéntica a la de aquel currículo.

—_Herr_ Zwingli —se aclaró la garganta una mujer, una de sus gerentes, para llamar su atención—. Disculpe el desorden. Éste hombre es el nuevo supervisor de operaciones, los presento —dijo ella parándose a un lado del hombre de ojos azules—: Viene de una de nuestras oficinas en Francia: _Herr_ Zwingli, él es Herr Francis Bonnefoy. —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto que los invitaba a ambos a estrechar sus manos.

Las manos del francés eran largas, y podía percibir que el hombre era cuidadoso con su aspecto personal. Este ensanchó su sonrisa cuando le vio examinar su aspecto, para dedicarle un guiño amistoso de forma que nadie más que Vash lo vio.

—¡Es un placer, _Monsieur!_ —exclamó él con un alemán un tanto peculiar, que se combinaba con el acento nasal de su idioma natal.

Vash murmuró algo molesto por lo confiado del hombre, y esperó que no se hubiese sonrojado con ese atrevido gesto.

La junta fue sorprendentemente objetiva y profesional: el hombre hizo algunas preguntas sobre su rol, dirigiéndose con esos ojos tan claros como el cielo, miradas llenas de curiosidad, más largas de lo necesario. Sin embargo, éste apenas le habló.

Vash se sintió bastante inquieto buena parte del día.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con Francis, el hombre le miraba con atención, con una sonrisa lista, y algún comentario amable, buscando iniciar una conversación. El joven director regional, encontraba difícil negarle responder sus saludos.

Vash Zwingli encontraba_ irritante_, y con expresión ofuscada, la facilidad con que esa sonrisa encontraba la forma de mantener a raya su impulso de una respuesta tosca, evitándole ignorar los intentos de conversación de Francis (que en realidad se mantenían breves, aspecto que le confundía sin razón).

Con miradas más atentas de la cuenta, y extraña sonrisa, al pasar los días, Francis encontraba como des-balancear su temple: con su personalidad abierta, o sus palabras llenas de calculado encanto, contrastaba con una cordialidad profesional que ponía todavía más en alerta a Vash.

—¡Oh, es una agradable sorpresa que nos encontremos aquí! —Saludó Francis un día a su irritado jefe, que iba entrando al elevador para comenzar su mañana—. Si me permites, creo que definitivamente esa camisa queda hermosamente con tus ojos —dijo Francis fijando sus mirar azul a su perfil, con una sonrisa gentil.

Vash sintió su cuello cosquillear, con un sonrojo subir hacia sus mejillas, que le hizo irritar todavía más. Decidió permanecer en silencio hasta que Francis bajara del elevador.

Tragó con fuerza, y al mirar las puertas lustrosas de metal cerrarse con un suave tintineo para seguir ascendiendo, recordó aquel cuadro en su casa, que había cambiado la vista de esa pared blanca sobre la chimenea.

Francis le recordaba a ese cuadro: colorido, _inoportuno, _en la simpleza de su rutina.

Ahora _odiaba_ aquella pintura.


	2. Ramo de flores

Estaba comenzando a ocupar más tiempo de reflexión y energía en su vida toda interacción que tuviera con ese hombre francés. ¿Que pretendía? ¿Era algo normal en los franceses esos gestos que parecían poseer más significados que la simpleza de una sonrisa cordial? No tenía idea, y comenzaba a querer evitar a Francis, pues este a pesar de tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que fuera que existía de propósito en su comportamiento, este mantenía una (¿frustrante?) distancia profesional.

Y el cuadro que tanto le gustaba Lili no ayudaba.

Fue sacado de sus laberintos mentales con el murmullo del grupo de personas que lo rodeaban, expectantes de alguna palabra suya.

Era verdad, tenía que concentrarse y esperar que eso pasara rápido, de manera tranquila.

Rodeado de colaboradores, gerentes, y directores, con toda su atención sobre él, con esas sonrisas que no transmitían nada, pero esperaban aludir a su amabilidad, o ganar de él un favor, Vash no pudo más que sentirse bastante incómodo. Los años que fue un cajero, si algo extrañaba, era que ese tipo de cosas era más frugal, y como no era un miembro con algún rango a destacar en el banco, podía pasar ese día tranquilo.

Por supuesto, ahora que era el jefe de todas las personas que esperaban su reacción, atentos a sus cejas juntas, y la copa (de lo que fuera que decidieron servir) en esa celebración que de ninguna forma habría accedido a organizar se le hubieran preguntado. Pero al menos fue cosa de los bolsillos personales, y no del banco, o del suyo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Herr Zwingli! —exclamó Annika con una sonrisa un poco divertida de verlo con ganas de dar la media vuelta. Aun no se acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención; ¿Cómo sabría que su puesto también incluía esas cosas?

Le hubiera gustado ocultar su cumpleaños, pero esas cosas no pasan desapercibidas al parecer.

—Sí, agradezco a todos el interés y atención puesto —contestó ignorando lo ronco que sonó al hacerlo. Miró con ojos llenos de reproche a su asistente por organizar una tarde fuera del trabajo esa reunión.

No tardó en encontrar entre la multitud a Francis, que le miraba con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada que a veces le irritaba, y muchas otras, le provocaba curiosidad (molestándole con su comportamiento irracional). El francés no se acercó a donde estaba mientras todos estaban acercándose a decirle sus felicitaciones, pero tampoco hizo afán de quitarle los ojos de encima.

¡Francis parecía jugar con sus nervios!

Bebió de un golpe su copa, y permitió que le sirvieran otra.

En realidad, a pesar de ser consiente de encontrarse bajo frecuente escrutinio de Francis, poco hablaron durante la reunión. Ni si quiera, a pesar de asegurarse de siempre tener una sonrisa dispuesta cuando sus ojos se cruzaran, se acercó a despedirse cuando la fiesta pareció llegar a su fin.

Por eso, es que se vio genuinamente sorprendido cuando una voz con un acento inconfundible le habló estando él a punto de abrir la puerta de su automóvil,

—Monsieur Zwingli —llamó pronunciando su apellido con suavidad, de una forma tan peculiar que casi le provoca sonreír. Cuando se giró, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que aquel hombre de ojos claros cargaba con sumo cuidado en sus brazos—. ¿Qué tal se la paso? Su encantadora asistente ha hecho un trabajo esplendido con organizarnos.

—Yo...bien, ha sido bastante atento todo esto —concordó Francis, tendría que agradecerle a Annika después, aunque sentía animo de regañarla por buscar que gastaran tanto en eso.

Francis asintió con una sonrisa, una que parecía el gesto sutil de decirle cosas que el galo se negaba a decir en palabras.

—¿Puedo llamarle en este momento, únicamente, Vash? —preguntó Francis, extrañando notablemente a su jefe con su inesperada petición. Logró avergonzarlo un poco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mordaz, aunque, extrañamente, se sentía menos agobiado ahí con Francis que rodeado de personas queriendo estrechar su mano.

—¿No es un poco raro darle un regalo de cumpleaños llamando a alguien por su nombre de familia? —Reclamó Francis agachando su mirada al ramo de azucenas con algunas otras flores silvestres que protegía en sus brazos—. Solo por este momento, Monsieur.

Vash quería decirle que lo extraño en realidad era él y toda esa situación; quejarse de lo inusual que era un ramo de flores de su parte como regalo de cumpleaños. A decir verdad, opinaba que ese gesto era de lo más excéntrico, aunque lo encontraba bastante propio considerando la personalidad de Francis.

¿Tal vez se estaba burlando de él? Pensó debido a su vergüenza.

A pesar de todo, no pudo poner voz a ninguna de sus quejas cuando los ojos azules de aquel hombre parecieron desanimarse con su silencio. Vash se sintió arrepentido, más de lo que debería.

—Oh —murmuró Francis, mostrándose por primera vez, de lo que llevaba conociéndolo, dudoso—. Por lo menos puedo darle este obsequio, oui?

—¡Ah! Supongo que no hay problema si me llamas por mi nombre fuera de horario de trabajo —intervino rápidamente Vash, percibiendo una enorme satisfacción de devolver la sonrisa de Francis con sus palabras.

Vash, con más seguridad en su semblante, estiró sus brazos ligeramente en dirección al ramo de flores que aún sostenía Francis, logrando sorprenderlo (aspecto que disfrutó, extrañamente).

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, cher! Espero de verdad fuera una noche para recordar, estimado Vash —dijo Francis acomodando el frondoso ramo en los brazos que lo esperaban. El extranjero ladeo ligeramente su cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa al ver a su superior admirar su obsequio.

Vash alzó sus ojos, y como respuesta inusual, no evadió la mirada de Francis, esa que se veía ansiosa de decirle algo, algo que comenzaba a ansiar saber, pero que el galo prefería reservarse.

—¿Sabe que lo vi en las oficinas de Francia algunas veces? Cuando lo presentaron con los altos mandos —dijo Francis.

Vash se sonrojó de que Francis lo tuviera tan en cuenta desde ese entonces, y el no recordara nada de él, ni si quiera sus ojos tan expresivos.

—Yo, bien... —Vash farfulló alzando su voz, nervioso—. Debo irme. Tú también deberías retirarte, es tarde.

—Que amable de tu parte preocuparte por mí —rio Francis molestando a Vash, aunque en realidad aquello le pareció encantador—. Me retiro entonces —se despidió con un guiñó y un movimiento de mano.

De camino a su casa, Vash se planteó muchas preguntas: sobre el regalo de Francis, la forma en que éste correspondía sus miradas enervándole; hasta ese momento, es que, (con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza), surgió de manera violenta ese viejo conflicto de su sexualidad que llevaba negando un buen tiempo.

No era normal toda esa situación. No era normal tampoco que viera a Francis en hasta nimiedades de su día a día conforme pasaron las semanas de ese evento.

Cuando se sentaba a descansar una tarde libre en su recibidor, el cuadro del ramo de flores sobre su chimenea, no hizo más que lograr que tapara su rostro, avivando el rostro que originó todo su conflicto.

El ramo que recibió ese día, fue cuidadosamente colocado en un jarrón por él.


	3. Obsequios

Enredó sus manos en sus cabellos, y movió sus ojos verdes a través de la pila de correos electrónicos que tenía por revisar.

Con su atención bastante dispersa, suspiró pesadamente para volver a releer un correo que apenas había comprendido. Deseando (como pocas veces) que el reloj marcara un hora adecuada para bajar a toda velocidad hacia su auto, pudiendo poder alejarse por ese día de la oficina, y no pensar en nada, o en nadie.

No quería pensar en cosas como las interminables juntas que siempre le agendaban de última hora, o las indirectas de Annika de tomarse las cosas con calma en su rutina; y especialmente, no deseaba dedicar un solo pensamiento a las intenciones de Francis que, entre más lo pensaba, más difuso era.

Y por supuesto, no ansiaba, de ninguna forma _anhelaba_, seguir dejando que sus ojos verdes se fijaran en el sencillo, bastante bonito, ramo de flores que descansaba sobre el escritorio, uno que por alguna razón decidió conservar desde su fiesta de cumpleaños.

¿Cuál era el propósito ese francés? Un hombre de halagos fáciles cada que encontraba la oportunidad. A lo mejor le estaba dando vueltas, o podía ser que la respuesta era algo evidente, un pensamiento que se esforzaba en confrontar.

No quería aceptar en la posibilidad que se mente, llena de ideas irracionales en los últimos días, se empecinaba en materializar. Además, se encontraba enojado a causa de algunos gestos contradictorios, cada vez más frecuentes, en el comportamiento del francés.

Francis, con sus expresiones, con su sonrisa que se ampliaba cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, dejaba la sensación de significados implícitos. Pero, su comportamiento cortés era un contraste frustrante. Al parecer. el extranjero ,incluso, olvidaba deliberadamente del afán de pronunciar su nombre aquella noche, como si fuera nada más que un mero impulso momentáneo.

Francis tampoco hacía amago de discutir en esos breves intercambios entre ambos cuando se cruzaban en la oficina, aquel momento en donde posó ese ramo de flores en sus brazos, o alguna insinuación que explicaran esas intenciones que dejaba entrever cuando con sus ojos azules le sonreía.

_¡Y su comportamiento con otros era enervante!_ ¡Parecía querer invitarles a cenar a todo el que correspondiera sus amables palabras! Lo cual, sobra decir, solo se fue acumulando como pequeñas piezas de su creciente estrés; de un conflicto que nada más le provocaba ser redundante con suposiciones ilógicas acerca de Francis.

Todos su torbellino emocional compaginaba con un espléndido ramo, que lo recibió descansando esa mañana sobre el escritorio de Annika.

Aquel obsequio, no ayudó a aminorar la intensidad de sus sentimientos, unos caóticos e insistentes en hacerle pensar sinsentidos.

Cuando sus ojos examinando las flores que Annika sostenía en sus brazos para que las tomará, la mujer notó su confusión, y decidió explicar un poco lo que sucedía:

—Se las han dejado a usted. Quien las trajo dijo que esperaba que fueran de su agrado —explicó la asistente con una sonrisa enternecida ante ese detalle, algo cautelosa en la espera de la reacción de su jefe.

—¿Quién las dejó? —preguntó tomando con brazos rígidas esas flores, unas muy similares a cierto obsequio, que le entregó un particular hombre en su cumpleaños.

—Herr Zwingli, eso... —Annika se cubrió los labios, mostrándose pensativa y culpable—. No le puede decir, me pidieron que no lo hiciera. El remitente del ramo me dijo sus razones vagamente, y las comprendo —añadió bajando sus ojos. La mujer acomodó sus cabellos oscuros en un gesto nervioso—. Como opinión propia, creo que las intenciones de este regalo son honestas.

Extrañamente, contra cualquier pronóstico, el jefe de la mujer no dijo nada más, y se metió en silencio en su oficina (ordenando un florero para acomodar el ramo).

Vash no sabía cómo reaccionar (o si molestarse con Annika por ir contra estándares profesionales al permitir esos gestos personales). Decidió que no era responsabilidad de la amabilidad de su asistente, como también concluyó con facilidad, la identidad del único responsable.

Suspirando pesadamente, leyó la nota sin remitente que acompañaba las flores, que enunció: _"Para esos ojos encantadores, un obsequio que espero sea igual de encantador."_

Los días posteriores fueron difíciles, emocionalmente.

Después de eso se encontró con un rubor ligero en sus mejillas, al menos cada que Francis le saludaba.

Vash buscó intentar deducir si el hombre diría algo al respecto, o cambiaría su comportamiento a algo más sugestivo, pero el francés continuó sin cambio aparente en su presencia.

Definitivamente no estaba en lo más mínimo seguro de las intenciones de Francis, no a partir de la aparición semanal de un ramo de flores sobre el escritorio de su asistente, siempre dirigidas a él; tampoco sabía decir si había seriedad en lo que esos regalos podían dar a entender.

Pero Francis mantuvo la distancia, ese encanto cortes, y coquetería natural sin comentar nada, o pasar un límite. Esto lo confunde y frustra a Vash, que comienza a intentar obtener el nombre del responsable de su asistente, quien se muestra firme en no decirle.

—Es que, por favor piense Herr Zwingli —le dijo una mañana Annika—. Esta persona está directamente relacionada con usted como colaborador, y su posición sería complicada.

Vash se sintió entonces molesto consigo, por ser el menos profesional al comenzar a dar tanta importancia a asuntos independientes al trabajo, al ser permisivo sin reticencia a esos regalos de carácter personal.

No podía negar que le era casi natural buscar a Francis en el pasillo anticipando, casi anhelando, que le sonriera de esa manera tan especial con que lo hacía para él, había notado. Tampoco podía seguir ignorando la expectación de encontrar el obsequio semanal sin falta.

Era una situación inesperada el darse cuenta que él se encontrara, realmente, esperando que esos límites se disiparan, que esa cortesía fuera más directa.

Y esos particulares deseos inconscientes de Vash tuvieron sus consecuencias. Como él pasar intencionalmente cerca del cubículo de Francis que le saludaba gratamente sorprendido. O que en esas pequeñas coincidencias donde se encontraban en el mismo elevador, él fuera quien iniciara la conversación.

—Herr Bonnefoy —saludó Vash aclarándose la garganta, tomando valor de alzar sus ojos y sostener la, casi, imperceptible sorpresa en el rostro de Francis, que estaba parado a su lado en el elevador atiborrado de oficinistas—. Buenos días.

—_Monsieur_ Zwingli, un placer verlo —Sonrió curvando un poco un extremo de sus labios—. ¿Algún día tendré el gusto de que me llame por mi nombre? —murmuró en voz baja con inocente malicia, lo suficientemente claro para que le escuchara Vash.

Sin embargo, Francis no esperó la reacción de su superior.

—Herr...Fran —hizo una pausa, y apresuró a decir en el momento que reconoció el numero del piso del galo parpadear—, Francis, que tengas buen día —dijo Vash con el sonrojo subiendo por su cuello, y viendo como casi se cierran las puertas del elevador cuando Francis se retrasó en bajar.

Esos ojos azules, ahora mirando bien abiertos, le observaron confundidos con una ceja enarcada.

El color de la mirada de Francis en ese momento, le recordó a la intensidad de las hortensias pintadas en el cuadro que trajo Lili, meses atrás.


	4. Dearest

Vash aprovechó que la atención de Francis estaba centrada en la presentación proyectada para observar un poco. Siempre le pareció curioso cómo el hombre lograba combinar colores tan fuera de la normal como un saco blanco y un listón azul sujetando su cabello, sin que todo el conjunto pareciera estrafalario; sino elegante, y más bien un rasgo distintivo.

—Bueno, si no hay más que agregar —dijo quien estaba dirigiendo la junta—, queda complementar el seguimiento con el próximo reporte que elabore Herr Bonnefoy de las sucursales del norte.

—Lo enviare inmediatamente en cuanto lo tenga —asintió Francis con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Pongo como fecha propuesta en quince días, mañana me pondré en camino a la primera sucursal.

—Esperamos la confirmación de tu llegada —La voz de Vash irrumpió el pequeño silencio que siguió.

—Por supuesto —concedió Francis con una sonrisa que solo significaba algo para Vash, quien se cruzó de brazos con un mohín de sutil indiferencia.

Vash Zwingli no estaba muy conforme con que Francis tuviera que supervisar el estado de las operaciones internas a media semana, o en pleno invierno. Sabía que como una de sus principales responsabilidades era esa, tener que viajar con constancia en algún punto, si el nombre del puesto del galo no era suficiente para hacer evidente su principal objetivo.

Vash había tomado algunas confianzas en sus interacciones con Francis en los últimos tiempos (no las suficientes para hablar del frondoso ramo semanal que le esperaba cada viernes). Así que, aprovechando que encontró al extranjero almorzando solo, algo inusual, en la cafetería de la compañía decidió exteriorizar sus inquietudes.

—¿Vas a manejar todo tu viaje? ¿Qué estás demente? —dijo Vash tras sentarse frente a Francis con sus alimentos, éste enarcó una ceja, luciendo divertido.

—Sería más práctico que llegar a rentar un automóvil considerando que no es solo una sucursal —explicó Francis, irritando a Vash con lo complacido que se veía de percibirlo preocupado—. Solo es una hora de viaje en carretera. Soy buen conductor —añadió guiñándole un ojo—. Las carreteras no están tan mal en Suiza como en otros lugares en invierno.

—Vaya —bufó indignado su superior.

—Agradezco la consideración de acompañarme a comer hoy, estimado _director _—susurro inclinándose un poco hacia Vash, quien se cohibió al verse observado por algunos colaboradores que iba pasando junto a su mesa—. Pero, viajando en auto ahorrare mucho en viáticos, ¿no es cierto? Sé que eres bastante cuidadoso con el dinero Monsieur Vash.

—Usa esa facilidad de palabra en tu reporte futuro —atacó Vash cerrando un poco sus ojos mientras cortaba un trozo de carne, y agregó mirando a los ojos de Francis—: Y recuerda confirmar cuando llegues a ese sector, _Supervisor_.

—Le llamaré directamente —Rio Francis con su voz suave, encantadora, a oídos de Vash, que ya acostumbrado, simplemente siguió comiendo para no dejar ver lo mucho que le afectaba la presencia del otro hombre.

Francis sonrió esta vez agradecido, casi conmovido, por la preocupación que mostraba Vash por él.

_______________________

Aquella mañana, Vash estaba vergonzosamente disperso: hacía poco más de una media hora que Francis había salido, y el clima helado, supuestamente tranquilo, que iba a acontecer esa semana se tornó a uno tormentoso, de agua nieve con muy bajas temperaturas.

—¿Herr Zwingli, sus comentarios? —llamó su gerente de ventas durante la junta, logrando sorprender al hacerlo notar que no había puesto mucha atención.

Vash comentó lo poco que había entendido del resumen semanal sobre el aumento en el índice de estabilidad y permanencia de los clientes en la cartera. Su asistente le miró con una ceja enarcada, y sonrisa que le irritó un poco.

Durante el resto del día, no pudo evitar desbloquear su teléfono incontables veces, y actualizar sus mensajes (el cómo había accedido a darle su número al francés era un misterio, pero, no podía decir que se arrepentía). No lo hacía por nada en particular, poco tenía que ver que esperara una llamada, o cualquier cosa, que alguien le prometió.

—Herr Zwingli —lo llamó su asistente con una sonrisa comprensiva al ver los ojos verdes de su jefe casi fijos en su celular—, como le iba diciendo, le dejo aquí unos oficios a firmar —indicó ella dejando un par de carpetas frente a un sorprendido Vash, que recordaba que le estaban hablando—. Disculpe, también hice una investigación, y hubo una tormenta que ha afectado las comunicaciones, seguro se llamará pronto.

Vash encontró poco creíble negar que estaba esperando la llamada de Francis, y se enfrascó en revisar los papeles sin darle el gusto a Annika de mostrar que esa información era muy valiosa, importante.

Así pasó la tarde, hasta que volvió a su casa entrada la noche, a la hora adecuada para cenar junto a su hermana menor, quien lo notó bastante distraído, tenso.

—¿Ha sido un día difícil hermano? —preguntó Lili con sus cejas juntas, preocupada.

—No, no realmente —contestó distraído, mirando su plato antes de tomar nuevamente sus cubiertos—. Lo de rutina. No tienes de qué preocuparte Lili.

—Hermano... —suspiró la joven al ver su poco éxito de saber que pasaba por la mente de Vash.

Su celular, que había guardado en su bolsillo para disponerse a cenar sin distracciones, le hizo sobresaltarse al vibrar. Lo tomó sin explicar nada a su hermana, con una premura que le pareció extraña a la chica, especialmente porque su hermano no revisó la pantalla para revisar quien le llamaba.

—¿Fran...? —pronunció con fuerza, pero su rostro expectante pasó a uno de angustia, de una sorpresa terrible.

Vash sostuvo el aparato con fuerza junto a su oreja, y tragando con fuerza simplemente respondió con monosílabos. Alzó sus ojos ante su nerviosa hermana, y le pidió que anotara una dirección de un hospital algo lejano, y el número de una habitación.

—¡Hermano!¿Qué pasa? —exclamó Lili corriendo al otro lado de la mesa, bastante nerviosa con las pocas respuestas de su hermano.

—Alguien, alguien que conozco sufrió un accidente... —comenzó algo aturdido—. Al parecer su familia está lejos, así que mencionó mi nombre, y, bueno —hizo una pausa, y meneó su cabeza para concentrarse—, ¡tengo que irme Lili!

—Te acompaño, no puedo dejarte ir solo tan agitado hermano —decidió la joven, tomando de un recipiente de cristal a unos metros las llaves de su automóvil.

Vash la mira notando la determinación de su hermana, y decide no objetar. Ambos se suben al automóvil en silencio. El mayor de los hermanos nunca gustaba mucho molestarse con los semáforos, hasta ese momento.

* * *

Vash camina a lado de un hombre con bata blanca, y expresión clara de quien ha dormido un par de horas. El hombre comienza a explicarle los detalles de la situación, mientras Lili camina a su lado, sosteniendo la mano para calmarlo.

—Fue un accidente por un conductor descuidado, la carretera estaba resbalosa y lo golpeó por atrás —explicó el doctor—. Tuvimos que sedar para poder retirarle un poco de vidrio de su cuerpo, por eso hasta este momento nos pudo dar nombres para poder contactar. Su familia está bastante lejos, su otra opción fue usted.

—¿Fue grave? —preguntó con voz contenida Vash, sorprendido de que Francis pensara en él antes que alguno de los otros tantos que parecían ser muy amigables con el francés en la empresa.

—Para lo aparatoso del accidente, puedo decir que no fue realmente grave: se llevó una pierna herida que puede mover, una contractura en el cuello, y un brazo roto. El otro conductor también salió bien librado —detalló el médico revisando el expediente, y deteniéndose frente a una puerta—. Pueden pasar ambos. Pero sigue anestesiado, así que sería mejor que solo pasara uno por el momento.

Hasta ese momento, Vash se da cuenta de sus manos heladas, que le estaban temblando un poco con la adrenalina del momento. Lili le sonríe comprensiva, y lo empuja suavemente indicando que entre, con un movimiento de cabeza le indica que lo esperara en unas sillas cercanas, y ven al doctor retirarse-

Con su cuerpo temblando un poco por sus emociones, y un la sensación de vértigo en su estómago, toma la perilla de la puerta de la habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria. Por un momento pensó en que pudo ya no ver ese ramo en su oficina todas las semanas.

Pensó, dándose cuenta, cuán terrible pudo ser aquello

Unos ojos azules le observan apenas abiertos, aturdidos, pero contentos al verlo.

..._Cuán importante era Francis para él._


	5. En el lenguaje de las flores

Cuando Vash lo vio sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, y toda su preocupación pareciera infundada, terminó por transformar su angustia en irritación.

—Bonjour, Monsieur Vash —saludó con una sonrisa adormilada, y acomodándose sobre su cama lentamente, para quedar sentado—. Siento molestar, pero realmente no tenía conocidos aquí, aunque creo que los médicos suelen exagerar, y...

—¡Deja de divagar! —gritó perdiendo interrumpiendo a Francis, perdiendo los estribos Vash—. ¿Cómo van a exagerar? ¡estarás en cama un par de día, y tienes un brazo roto! —agregó impaciente, sintiendo su respiración agitarse—. Si vas a estar bromeando sobre esto, ¡guarda silencio! Pues ni tus flores van a compensarlo, yo... —el suizo se detuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, y revelando que era consciente de los regalos semanales del galo.

Se sentó en un sofá junto a la cama de un sorprendido Francis, y desvió sus ojos a cualquier punto de la habitación con el rostro ruborizado.

—Ah, veo que es bastante perspicaz señor director —dijo Francis extrañamente cohibido.

—Si vas a descuidar tu bienestar, puedes olvidarte de que acepte tus regalos —dijo por lo bajo, suspirando, agregó por fin mirándolo—. Sí, era...obvio.

Francis sonrió resignado, tranquilo, al verse descubierto. No le sorprendía, pues, como decía Vash, aquello era evidente. Mira a su lado pensando en que decir, pero su superior se le adelanta con la pregunta que ha rondado sus pensamientos.

Con las manos descansando sobre sus rodillas, los sus ojos verdes se encuentran con el mirar cristalino de Francis—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

La sonrisa del galo permanece, aunque sus ojos se mueven algo inquietos, con una inseguridad que Vash no espero ver en ese hombre de halagos fáciles, y maneras encantadoras (aunque no le gustara reconocerlo).

Francis mira las manos de Vash, y con un esfuerzo debido a su brazo diestro enyesado y sujeto a su cuello, estira su mano zurda como puede, inclinando su cuerpo a un lado de la cama, para tomar la mano del otro hombre que lo mira preocupado, aunque lo suficientemente sorprendido para mostrarse confundido.

—¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Tu brazo...! —reaccionó, sujetando a Francis del hombro para evitar que siga en esa posición incómoda, pero el galo mantiene su agarre firme, siempre gentil, con su mano.

Con un poco de dolor en su rostro por los golpes de su cuerpo, alza la mano de Vash (que se rinde para no hacer algún movimiento que lo lastime), Francis acerca la mano a sus labios, besándole el dorso con sumo cuidado, y notable ternura.

Vash mira el gesto, sintiendo sus defensas caer, mientras un profundo sonrojo le cubre todo el rostro.

Francis se aleja, y vuelve a acomodarse en la cama para descansar de la incómoda posición. Aunque no se vieran cavilaciones en sus acciones, sus ojos expresaban toda la incertidumbre que sentía.

—Esta es mi respuesta —agregó Francis, esperando que ese pequeño gesto, esa íntima acción, expresara todo lo que no se había atrevido a decir.

—Yo... —Vash intenta decir lo primero que le viene a la mente, pero sus ideas se mezclan con su incapacidad de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Que, aunque fuera obvio, era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba de esa manera.

Que alguien pensó tanto en él, que sin falta le dejó un ramo de flores esperándolo cada semana. La mirada de Francis le dice que toda intención en su declaración es honesta, y que está tan nervioso como él.

Hay muchas preguntas que quiere decirle a Francis, explicaciones de su reticencia a hacer directas sus acciones. ¿Pretendía guardar como secreto que él era el remitente de esos ramos? ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en fingir que no había anda?

Para un hombre que parecía tener el control de sus decisiones, y una sonrisa coqueta para quien decidiera hablar, todo eso era tremendamente contradictorio. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar para expresar el mar de sensaciones que había estado sintiendo, que sentía en ese momento. ¿Que debía decir? Sus manos las sentía heladas por sentirse sin control de sus propias emociones.

Ambos hombres agradecen cuando escuchan un par de golpes en la puerta, interrumpiendo el tenso silencio.

—¡Pase! —decidió decir Francis al ver que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que hacer consigo mismos en ese momento.

—Oh, perdón interrumpir, sólo quería saber si necesitaban algo —dijo Lili asomando su cabeza tímidamente por la puerta—. Soy la hermana de Vash, Lili, un gusto, ¿señor...?

—Francis Bonnefoy —ayudó el galo—. Un placer encantadora señorita.

La chica decidió atreverse a entrar a la habitación, y estudió al hombre en la cama. La escena en conjunto era por demás extraña: su hermano tenía la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo, mientras que el hombre parecía arrepentido por algo.

—Perdón venir de esta forma, insistí en acompañar a mi hermano, espero no importunar Herr Bonnefoy —dijo Lili apenada, caminando a un lado de su hermano, que pareció hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura.

—No, para nada, que Monsieur Vash accediera a que su hermana viniera es una agradable sorpresa —Rió Francis guiñando un ojo a la joven, que sonrió divertida con la abierta personalidad del extranjero—. Puedes llamarme Francis, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal —ofreció amable a Lili.

—De acuerdo Herr Francis —asintió con animó Lili, todavía extrañada por el silencio y expresión de conflicto de su hermano.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de retirarnos, ya es bastante tarde —casi ordenó Vash, con sus algo distantes en sus pensamientos—. Supongo que quieres descansar, ¿no es cierto?

—Aunque ha sido un placer su visita, me temó que es verdad —dijo Francis con suavidad, algo de tristeza que hizo a Vash fruncir el ceño.

Ambos se despidieron brevemente del hombre herido. Lili intentó sacar alguna conclusión del extraño comportamiento de su hermano, pero Vash estaba sumido en su reflexión de la pregunta implícita en la declaración de Francis.

Nunca nadie había esperado de esa forma por él, muchos menos lo había afectado de esa manera.

—Hermano, no sé muy bien que esté pasando, pero... —Lili sonrió desde el asiento del copiloto, alzando su voz con toda la firmeza de la que era capaz—, sea lo que sea que pase, Herr Francis parece una buena persona. Si estabas muy preocupado por él, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Seguro te calmara.

Vash se vio desprevenido con la sincera franqueza de su hermana. Y a pesar de que lo que quería poner en palabras era diferente a su preocupación, su hermana tenía razón: debía ser honesto consigo mismo, con Francis.

No pudo quitarse esa imagen de tristeza, de resignación, con que Francis lo vio al despedirse. 


	6. Flores para dos

Lili, de alguna forma, había hecho una fraterna amistad con Francis; lo cual era un poco curioso considerando la personalidad a veces despreocupada del francés, y la prudente de su hermana. Pero el hombre era bastante atento con la chica, extremadamente respetuoso cuando la joven iba a verlo por voluntad, normalmente sin su hermano.

Principalmente porque Vash tenía una enorme responsabilidad y apenas tiempo para dormir esa semana, los cierres de mes eran una pesadilla financiera, sin duda. Así que Lili se ofreció a mantenerlo al tanto de la recuperación de Francis, retenido por unas contusiones en la cabeza.

»—Sé que es alguien muy importante para ti hermano. Decía Lili con una sonrisa de entendimiento conforme pasaban los días, y observaba el afecto con que Francis hablaba de su hermano.

No fue hasta el viernes, ese día en que normalmente tendría un ramo de flores anticipando su llegada, que tuvo tiempo de ir a verlo, avisando a Lili que ese día no era necesario que ella fuera a visitarlo.

Él se sentía absolutamente fuera de lugar: con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza, y un ramo bastante generoso en sus brazos, acomodó el cuello de su camisa con nervio. Era un poco gracioso pensar que esta vez, él era quien llevaba el ramo de flores.

Pero tenía que dar una respuesta, y temía que Francis siguiera evadiendolo sin no se acercaba con sus intenciones dispuestas a que fueran comprendidas.

Cuando entró, Francis abrió sus labios para saludarle; las palabras parecieron excesivas, pues quedaron prendadas en labios entreabiertos.

—Dado que tú pareces darle rodeo a las cosas, te digo mi respuesta con esto —anunció sin retraso, dando unos pasos algo rígidos, empujó con sorprendente delicadeza un ramo de flores a un impresionado Francis, que lo sostiene como puede.

Con la conveniente cercanía, Francis se inclina como pueda, y le brinda un fugaz beso sobre los labios tensos de Vash. Un gesto que desató un impulso en el suizo, correspondiendo con superficialidad, con cautela.

Francis, conmoví y esta vez mostrando sus mejillas con un poco de rubor, le regala una sonrisa conmovida.

—Entonces aceptas la mía —dijo el galo, estirando su mano zurda con algo de dificultad para tocar su brazo suavemente.

Vash respiró hondo, y correspondió el toque posando su mano sobre la ajena.

* * *

Francis permaneció el fin de semana en revisión; quien se sorprende de ver a Vash esperándolo en el lobby del hospital, listo para llevarle a casa.

—No pensabas viajar solo con ese brazo, ¿verdad? —retó Vash con el ceño fruncido, Francis rió.

—No sería el último ni el primero, non? —Francis quiso molestar un poco a Vash, que simplemente coloco una mano en su espalda para ayudarle a caminar, pues Francis no parecía estar lidiando bien con el bastón para la lesión de su pierna.

Cuando Francis se acomoda en el automóvil de Vash esa tarde, decide sorprender a éste con un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. El gesto fue respondido con una iniciativa similar: el suizo le toma del cuello muy suavemente para acercarlo a él, regalándole un beso con total firmeza.

—Bueno, iba a ser un error terrible haberme ido solo —murmuró contra los labios ajenos, dándole otro beso aprovechando la disposición y extraño buen humor de Vash, que la ayuda a ponerse el cinturón sin un comentario hosco de por medio.

Vash arranca el automóvil, poniendo la dirección de Francis en el navegador de su celular con las indicaciones de éste. El silencio esta vez es reconfortante, hasta que es interrumpido por el conducto.

—Deberías contarme tus razones para fingir que no tenías que ver nada con el ramo de mi oficina de todas las semanas...ya que estamos en este tipo de términos —dice Vash tomando valor, con sus ojos fijos en las calles que van recorriendo.

—No esperaba que fuera tan obvio —respondió Francis con simpleza—. Además, sería, será, ponerte en una posición incómoda, poco profesional —se encogió de hombros—. Por más que estés en mi mente, nuestras posiciones son comprometedoras, non? No podría ponerte en una encrucijada entre trabajo y romance —dijo intentando bromear, agregar un poco de humor a sus palabras de forma fallida.

Basch se molestó con eso, irritándose por toda su frustración y la repentina cobardía de Francis. ¡Estuvo meses mandando todo tipo de gestos sugerentes! ¡Y ahora le decía eso! Aunque, una parte de él, estaba bastante conmovido con la consideración del galo, y reconocía su razón en su hilo de reflexión.

Su vida era un plan meticuloso, próspero en el ámbito familiar, y sobresaliente en el profesional. Se dio cuenta que estaba enojado con Francis, porque le había revelado que ahora, también podía tener otras prioridades.

—No había... —hace una pausa pequeña, sintiéndose un poco vulnerable de sincerarse con alguien más que no fuera el mismo—, hasta ahora, no había pensado en siquiera considerar tener algo más importante que mi trabajo o mi familia —comenta deteniéndose en una Luz roja, recibiendo de Francis una expresión muda de sorpresa—. Espero que seas firme con tus intenciones, pues tomaré este riesgo.

Francis le sonríe, y con sus ojos azules claros, maravillados, corresponde la seguridad con que es observado unos instantes por parte del otro. Se siente feliz de ver que esa fiereza que había percibido en Vash, esa determinación en sus decisiones, uno de los aspectos en que no se había equivocado asumir desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

—_Bon_ —Suspira mirando el perfil de Vash—, supongo que entonces hay nuevas consideraciones en tu vida —dijo con cierta voz triunfal, algo risueño.

—Hablas demasiado —bufó el otro, fallando en sonar genuinamente irritado—. Seguramente no descansaste adecuadamente por estar charlando.

Francis rio enternecido por la preocupación y gentileza intrínseca en los reclamos de Vash. Se sentía contento, todavía algo confundido de haber podido ganar los afectos de alguien tan complejo, especialmente considerando que se había resignado a dejar eso como un cortejo anónimo.

Francis pensó que, esta vez, le daría el ramo más bonito que pudiera encontrar, en persona.


	7. Oleo de flores

Vash debía reconocer que era difícil hallar intermedios, especialmente con alguien como Francis, propenso a comprometerse con sus amores y devociones de forma profunda (aunque Vash no era muy diferente, simplemente no había encontrado la oportunidad, o la persona correcta).

Cuando intentó hablar con su hermana de su recién iniciado relación, porque, inesperadamente hasta consigo mismo, se imaginaba algún escenario futuro donde trajera a Francis de visita, y no deseaba que Lili reaccionara de manera negativa.

Claro, descubrió que Lili era alguien más observadora y flexible de lo que jamás se habría imaginado.

—No te ofendas hermano —dijo ella durante la cena en que decidió tocar el tema—, pero, uní algunas piezas y suposiciones mías por la reacción que tuviste cuando fuimos por primera vez al hospital. Y honestamente, me siento muy feliz de que te des la oportunidad de encontrar como ser feliz con alguien —agregó con una sonrisa llena de emoción y cariño que lo hizo simplemente asentir, avergonzado.

A pesar de tener a Lili al tanto de su nueva relación, sus interacciones en la oficina poco habían cambiado. Francis se mantenía cortes, estrictamente profesional, cosa que Vash se vio bastante agradecido conforme los días pasaron, pues eso le permitía controlar sus propias emociones y reacciones con todo roce, aunque fuera por accidente en algún lugar solitario, que llegara a tener con Francis.

Odiaba estar tan consiente Francis en casi todo momento; las cosas que le hacían sonreír, sus preferencias y pasatiempos, Vash comenzó a memorizarlos de forma inconsciente (sintiéndose algo culpable al descubrir cuanto sabía Francis de él).

¡No podía evitarlo! Francis parecía empecinarse en ponerse en riesgo a pesar de todavía estar lastimado y bajo vigilancia médica. Además, el francés parecía desvivirse en atenciones cuando estaban en horarios fuera de la oficina, a veces olvidando que aún se estaba recuperando de una lesión bastante grave. Ya podía caminar mayor tiempo sin el bastón de apoyo, aunque estaba sumamente limitado por su brazo.

Sus primeras salidas tenían un tinte incierto, algo ambiguo. Donde Francis respetaba su espacio, manteniendo a veces la ocasión como una charla amena, casi con toques más bien amistosos, aun cuando el galo le llevara algún detalle que indicara todo lo contrario.

—Todavía te veo tenso, _cher_ —le confesó cuando Vash pareció frustrarse con el extremo cuidado y cortesía con que todavía lo trataba—. Estas cosas no se fuerzan, ¿sabes?

La respuesta de Vash fue un beso similar cuando estuvieron solos. Un poco en reclamo, otro tanto en frustración. Francis entonces le abrazó, y dejó que el beso tomara tintes más directos, más emocionales.

Lili vio con interés la dinámica por demás peculiar entre su hermano y su pareja. Cuando visitaron por primera vez su casa, fue testigo de la, un tanto excesiva, atención de su hermano a las lesiones todavía en recuperación de Francis, quien no perdía oportunidad de agradecerle con una sonrisa que indicaba más de lo que dejaba ver, o un peso suave sobre la mejilla de un avergonzado Vash.

Lili Zwingli había presenciado muy a la distancia las otras relaciones de su hermano. Poco recordaba haberlo visto con esa mirada al seguir los movimientos de Francis cuando este no se daba cuenta, sin mencionar lo realmente considerado que era con el galo, incluso dejando que su opinión influye en cosas como lo que cenarán cuando venía de visita.

La joven también notó, esta vez confundida, como su hermano miraba el cuadro que nunca pareció gustarle ahora con cierta calidez, como si estuviera disculpándose con la pintura por alguna razón que la chica no terminaba de entender.

—¿Pensé que no te gustaba, hermano...? —Preguntó confundida al ver como su hermano subió en una silla para limpiar un poco de polvo acumulado en el marco de la obra—. No es necesario, si quieres yo lo puedo limpiar —ofreció con una ceja enarcada al ver el cuidado con que Vash pasaba el sacudidor y un trapo húmedo por donde viera sucio.

—Nunca dije que no me gustara —farfulló sintiéndose expuesto con la, nada falsa, observación de Lili—. Y Francis a veces habla tanto de pintura, que supongo me ha llegado un interés en esta obra.

—Oh —murmuró Lili con una sonrisa que esperó fuera discreta—. Es una pintura que me gusta mucho, especialmente los colores que resaltan con su sencillo fondo —comentó la joven estudiando la obra—. Y admiró a Herr Francis, es bastante conocer de las técnicas en la pintura, hable con él mucho de eso: elogió esta pintura.

Vash detiene sus movimientos, y fija sus ojos sobre los pigmentos del cuadro. Se gira un poco para ver a su hermana. Desvía sus ojos algo dudoso del rostro afable de Lili, después vuelve a mirarle con más seguridad, y le dice alzando la voz un poco más de lo necesario:

—¡Quisiera...! —Se aclaró la garganta, apenado de haberle casi gritado a su hermana, que se sobresaltó del susto—. Quiero decir, quisiera que me hablaras un poco de los pintores que más te gusten...El cumpleaños de Francis está cerca, y quisiera algunas ideas.

—Por supuesto hermano —accedió inmediatamente—. De hecho tengo unas sugerencias maravillosas, en una tienda de antigüedades, vi unos retratos bastante interesantes.

—Eso le gustaría —dice para sí mismo, con una sonrisa—. Me puedes... ¿contar más? —pidió en voz baja, mirando sus manos que sostenían sus implementos de limpieza.

Lili estaba muy contenta por su hermano. La chica sonrió de ver a ese hombre darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. Eso le hizo decidir buscar un regalo de su parte a Francis, como un agradecimiento especial de ayudar a su hermano a encontrar las cosas que había dejado de lado.

Lili sonríe conmovida al ver la atención que pone en cada detalle que pueda ser de interés para el obsequio de Francis. Su hermano había cambiado, estaba cambiando: ahora era menos aprensivo con compartir cosas de su vida con alguien más, sonreía más fácil, era incluso más expresivo en sus deseos.

Días después, Vash Zwingli descolgó el cuadro sobre la chimenea, poniéndolo con escrutinio en la sala principal de la casa; se siente feliz de poderlo ver con frecuencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia bonita, de una ship bien olvidada y desconocida, pero bellisima jeje.


End file.
